Healthcare practitioners often work near a radiation field, such as from a fluoroscope, X-ray machine, or other imaging system, when treating a patient. Procedures and therapies are often designed to reduce patient exposure while allowing healthcare practitioners to effectively treat the patient. However, cumulative radiation exposure of physicians and healthcare practitioners may be significant as they often perform multiple treatments in a typical day, and radiation exposure may be increased when a particular treatment requires the healthcare practitioner's body to be close to a field of radiation. For example, the healthcare practitioner's hands may be exposed to radiation from fluoroscopic imaging equipment when inserting a catheter in a patient's vessel, or when delivering other instruments, medicines, fluids, or other endovascular devices in a patient's vessel. Various techniques have been used to limit radiation exposure, such as physical barriers including radiation shielding and body wear.